Since Sep. 11, 2001, the United States government and airports have added significantly to the list of items forbidden aboard aircraft, for fear of their use as weapons of terrorism. However, numerous items usually considered harmless are still allowed onto airplanes, some of which can become weapons in the hands of a terrorist. A potential weapon that remains an allowable carry-on item is a container of flammable liquid disguised in an ordinary wine or water bottle. Current X-ray scanners do not distinguish between bottles containing such substances, and bottles containing drinkable liquids. Consequently, the testing of liquids within containers may not occur, primarily because of difficulties or costs associated therewith, including: (1) many passengers would view opening bottles for inspection as intrusive, and (2) direct testing of bottle contents would require stocking of reagents or other test media, and subsequent disposal of tested samples.